It's not you!
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Kumajiro is waiting for his master during lunch break in World Conference, but someone decides for not so nicely joke with him. KumajiroxCanada friendship.


**It's not you!**

Kumajiro was sitting on Canada's seat and waiting for his master, who gone to bathroom. It was nice, autumn noon. Outside the window brown, red and yellow leafs were falling from trees, however the sun was shining quite warmly, so people weren't wearing heavy coats, just jackets. Inside the Conference Room also was really nice. Nations were talking with each other, eating their lunches, reading books… Even if most of the nations, wasn't feeling well, because of the crisis, friendly atmosphere could be felt everywhere.

Kumajiro only needed his caring master to enjoy fully this peaceful time. He still didn't know, why his master – how was his name once again? – was dragging him on World Conferences and G8 Summits, but he liked this more, then spending lonely day in empty house, without this silent, but really nice guy. After every conference, they were always going out on the fresh air and doing something fun. And Kumajiro loved to sitting on his owner's laps and being held by him. Bear could not remember his name, but he had to admit that his master was the most comfortable and warm person in whole wide world.

But Kumajiro didn't suspected, what will soon happen to him, when he was just sitting here, without harming anybody. Doors to the Conference Room had been opened and Kumajiro saw familiar red jacket with hoodie and Canadian flag. The hood was on the head, but still Kumajiro could see the familiar glasses behind it. So Matt decided to go out from the conference earlier? How wonderful! They will avoid all this boredom.

Person in red jacket was slowly approaching Kumajiro. Bear could clearly see smiling face of his master. But there was something different, unfamiliar in this face. Theoretically everything was the same – every feature the same as always, but… something wasn't suiting to the rest. Had his master dyed his hair and cut it a little, when he was in bathroom? Was this another attempt to be more recognizable?

And the way he was walking – so confident. Maybe not as loudly as Canada's brother America, but still far from the way he used to walk. There was no fear or shyness in his moves. Really weird.

When his master was finally at Kumajiro's side, he put the bear up and hugged tightly. There was another moment, when Kumajiro felt weird unfamiliarity. The scent. His master usually smelled the mix of pancakes, spruce and maple syrup, sometimes also the sweat, when he was playing hockey. Familiar smell was there at the first sight (or rather – the first inhaling), but when Kumajiro was sniffing it more and more (especially in the higher areas, when the coat was ending, and starting the neck and face), he smelled something else, something strange. It was a scent of hamburgers, ash from a traffic, something leather and a cologne. Maybe he also decided to change the rest of his style to be more self-confident?

Kumajiro had to admit that he was scared a little. This unfamiliarity was frightful and it made him shiver. But bear tried to think that person, who was holding him now, was in fact, his beloved owner. Who else it could be? After all bear was equally invisible for other nations as Canada. So Kumajiro looked up at the face of the person, who was hugging him, to completely convince himself about it.

The bear was staring at face above him for a minute. As long as he was observing the face of that strange person, he was more and more sure that he was held by stranger. Maybe the features – the shape, skin color and glasses design – were similar, but the eyes was betraying this person. Kumajiro was looking into his owner's eyes many times and he knew them pretty well. Those eyes before him had different shade of blue – darker, almost navy blue, when the eyes of his master were more like sapphires – deep, but shining. Those eyes curried self-confidence and had lack of Matthew's kindness. Those eyes was looking at Kumajiro with laugh and triumph, when his master always was giving the bear friendly, caring gaze. Bear's heart started to pounding quicker because of fear and anger. That person… that person was an imposter!

"It's not you!"

Kumajiro started to attack the man with his paws. He scratched badly the imposter on the face. Surprised man dropped him and bear landed harshly on the floor. But Kumajiro knew, he had no time to waste. The imposter was probably going to capture him, so he started to ran as fast as he could in door's direction. His little paws were quickly approaching the door that was opened just a little bit to escape through them. Kumajiro heard behind his back loud scream:

"Hey, stop! I'm not going to harm you!"

But bear wasn't listening. He wanted to escape. He wanted to be far away from this imposter, who dared to deceive him and undertake his master's identity. He wanted to find himself in Canada's familiar, comforting arms. So bear was running faster.

He was an inch from the door, when it had been opened and Kumajiro bumped into someone's leg. Two hands lifted him up from the floor and soon bear could see in front of him the face of his owner. Familiar sapphire eyes was observing scared animal with worry, then Canada hugged him tightly to his chest. Kumajiro felt familiar scent of pancakes, spruce and maple syrup, with absolutely no signs of hamburgers or cologne. Well-known hand was stroking his head with care for a few seconds, before Canada looked at his brother and with angry grimace approached him.

"Wha-what had you done to Kumajiro, Al?" He asked. (Oh, how wonderful was for bear to hear this beloved voice, even if this voice was shaking because of anger!).

"It was only an experiment, Matt." America said, smiling nervously. "I was wondering, if your bear would know that I'm not you, when I will be wearing your clothes."

"Don't experiment on my pet like that. You scared him."

"Look what this monster had done to me." American showed to his brother the scar from Kumajiro's claws. "You need to teach him some manners."

"He had done it to you, because he thought you want to hurt him. You're not coming to my house frequently, so Kumajiro doesn't know your scent."

"OK, OK, I get it. Sorry, Matt. I was only curious."

"And take off my jacket."

America did it. Canada took the cloth from his brother's hand and sat with Kumajiro on his seat. Bear buried nose into his owner's chests and inhaled the well-known and beloved scent. He might not remember Canada's name, but he couldn't mistake him with his brother. Because Kumajiro knew his master and for him Matthew Williams was one and unique person.


End file.
